


Alphabet Soup

by smuffin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuffin/pseuds/smuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of Korrasami ficlets from A – Z.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Alphabet Soup; an assortment of Korrasami ficlets from A – Z!
> 
> This collection can also be found on my fanfiction.net profile (over there I am S. Muffin), but now that I have an AO3 account I'd like to post it here as well :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Feedback is appreciated!

Korra rarely ever indulged in Republic City's many temptations, but after a particularly difficult training session she desperately needed an escape.

That was how she found herself in a quiet bar downtown, knocking back shots of cactus juice (what she was drinking was not nearly as potent as actual cactus juice, but the drink had earned the name for a reason). She had stumbled upon the bar by accident while ambling through the streets on her own, and after three drinks she was very glad that she had.

She sighed gratefully as the barkeep slid her a fourth glass.

"That's your last one," the man grumbled. "You might be the Avatar, but I don't need you passing out in my place of business 'cause of that stuff."

Korra waved him off, before digging into her jacket pocket and placing a wad of money on the counter. The barkeep took it wordlessly and walked over to the cash register to deposit her payment.

It would please him to know that she wasn't interested in passing out in his bar, either, but Korra remained silent. She wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone else. Still, she might not have been a regular customer, but she knew her limits when it came to alcohol. She just needed something to take the edge off, even if only a little while.

Korra stared down at the shot of cactus juice, contemplating whether or not she should even drink it. She was still relishing in the feeling of her buzz from her first three shots. The physical symptoms of her anxiety were starting to disappear, along with her anger. Instead, she now felt blissfully sleepy and warm, much to her relief.

Sadly, though, her thoughts were still mercilessly running laps around her brain.

It was hard enough to be "just friends" with the man you loved, but it was even harder to be sparring partners with such a man. Seeing Mako on such a regular basis for training was frustrating and awkward now that they were no longer a couple. Truthfully, their failed attempt at maintaining a friendship only put further strain on their already contentious relationship.

She loved him deeply, but he was just so  _difficult_. Admittedly, she was also very difficult. Their fiery personalities caused them to clash more often than was healthy. She thought she could handle it, that the two of them could easily overcome their differences, but as time went on their disagreements kept stacking higher and higher. They were able to go a little over two years together without breaking, but over the last few months they were flickering on and off more frequently than a broken street light.

Their session today had been especially unnerving. They weren't able to go a single minute without picking at each other for every little thing. How was she supposed to be friends with a guy who could get so far under her skin so easily?

"Korra?"

Korra jumped slightly at the sound of her name, turning around in her stool.

"Oh, Asami," she said, her tone reflecting her surprise to see her friend. It had been several weeks since she had seen the Future Industries heiress; their equally busy schedules prevented them from getting together as often as they would have liked to. "Hey there."

Asami smiled as she came up beside her. "Hey yourself. I don't think I've ever seen you in this bar before."

"Erm, yeah," Korra replied with an awkward chuckle. "This is my first time here."

Asami took the seat next to her and ordered a glass of white wine, setting her purse on top of the bar counter. She took out her wallet and set a crisp new bill down for her drink.

"You aren't drunk already, are you?" Asami teased, taking notice of Korra's lethargic demeanor.

"Oh, you know...I might be a little tipsy," Korra admitted. She felt her cheeks grow warmer as she blushed. "It's been a long day."

When the barkeep finished pouring her wine, Asami reached for her glass and then held it up expectantly. Korra lifted her glass and gently clanked it against Asami's, before bringing it to her lips downing the drink. She sighed loudly as she set the small glass down, earning a short laugh from Asami.

Korra watched from the corner of her eye as Asami delicately sipped her wine. No matter what she did, Asami simply radiated elegance and class. Even after a long day of work at Future Industries, she still managed to look effortlessly stunning, too. Her long hair was braided loosely down her back, showing off the striking features of her face. Her makeup was simple yet still pretty and fresh. She was wearing a fitted blazer, a pencil skirt, and a pair of heels Korra could never even dream of being able to walk in. She did look a little worn out, sure, but the only reason Korra even noticed was because she was sitting so close to her.

Korra briefly glanced down at her outfit, which was comprised of her usual Water Tribe garments. Her clothes were far simpler than Asami's work attire, one of the many differences the two of them shared, but it was nice to be around another female for a change. Between training with Tenzin and Mako, helping Bolin practice his pro-bending, and dealing with various city diplomats, Korra spent most of her time with men. Despite her tom-boy persona, she still appreciated a healthy dose of estrogen in her daily routine and Asami was her closest female friend. Maybe if cactus juice couldn't take her mind off of things, spending some time with Asami would do the trick.

"So, what's wrong? Aside from the obvious buzz, you do seem a little off tonight."

Or not.

"I'm—" Korra started to say, but faltered. She then shook her head. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing," Asami remarked. "You know you can tell me anything, Korra."

Korra gave her a small, grateful smile. "Thanks...I just had a rough training session today, that's all."

"With Mako?" Asami guessed.

Korra nodded reluctantly.

Asami sighed quietly, taking another sip from her wine glass.

"I know he's been kind of a sore subject for us in the past," she said, "but I really am sorry that things have been rough for the two of you."

Korra stared sadly down at her empty shot glass. "Yeah, me too. I just...I still don't understand what happened between us. I'm not sure where I went wrong."

Asami placed a comforting hand on Korra's shoulder. "You shouldn't blame yourself, Korra. These things happen sometimes when you've been with the same person for a while."

"I know. Sometimes it just feels like I messed up somewhere along the line, though, you know?" Korra shook her head again. "I hate fighting with him so much, but I still can't help getting mad at him."

"Maybe a break is exactly what you two need, then," Asami said. "Spending that much time with anyone is bound to cause friction, especially if that person already knows how to push all the wrong buttons."

Korra snorted. "You can say that again."

Asami laughed. "Well, if you ever need someone new to train with, my weekends have been pretty flexible lately. It's been a while since I've had a decent sparring partner and we haven't been able to hang out nearly as much as we used to."

"I'd like that a lot," Korra said gratefully. "Thanks, Asami."

"Of course. On that note," Asami went on, "when is Bolin's next pro-bending match? It's coming up soon, right?

"Yeah, it's this weekend," Korra said. "I'll save you a seat?"

Asami smiled. "Definitely."

Korra smiled back at her, feeling her spirits rise for the first time that night.

The two young women settled into a comfortable conversation, using the opportunity to catch up on each other's lives. Korra told Asami all about her most recent training escapades as well as her latest Avatar duties, finally getting it all off of her chest. When Korra was finished, Asami then relayed all of the frustrating responsibilities and problems that came with running such a large company as a one-woman show. Nearly an hour flew by without either of them realizing it until they finally ran out of topics to talk about.

"Wow, it's getting pretty late," Korra realized, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall behind them. She then stood up from her seat. "I should probably head back to the island before everyone at the temple goes to sleep."

Nodding, Asami quickly finished the remaining sip of her wine and also stood up. She grabbed her purse and pulled out a set of car keys.

"Let me take you home," she offered. "I have my car, so it would be rude if I let you walk all the way back."

"You sure you wouldn't mind?" Korra asked.

Asami shook her head. "Not at all. We wouldn't want you passing out on the way back, would we?"

Winking, Asami came up beside her and held her arm out teasingly.

Korra laughed as she took Asami's arm, though not before giving said arm a playful punch. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bite me, Sato."

"Be careful what you wish for, Korra. I just might take you up on that offer," Asami joked, and the two girls erupted into laughter as they strolled out of the bar arm-in-arm.


	2. Biology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet is meant to take place a few months after the events of "Alcohol." Future ficlets will also ideally follow the same timeline, though it may not always be coherent. These ficlets will also vary in length.

After spending several years as a fully-recognized working Avatar, Korra knew better than anyone that things did not always go according to plan.

Her entire livelihood was dedicated to solving problems and mediating conflicts for others. She traveled all across the four nations doing exactly that. She had long since learned to expect the unexpected and to anticipate the worst in every situation that she encountered. It wasn't easy at first, but she soon learned to think fast on her feet just like a diplomat was supposed to.

Somehow, though, all of those dreadful aspects from her professional life started to creep their way into her private affairs. Despite her spontaneous personality and her love for adventure, Korra truly didn't mind having a fair amount of structure in her life. She took comfort in knowing that after the many twists and turns she faced as the Avatar, she would at least have  _some_  stability in her personal decisions.  _Her_  life would go according to  _her_ plan and that would be the end of it.

Sadly, her stability was quickly thrown out the window.

First came her break up with Mako, which was still painful to think about even months after the fact. Korra gradually worked on distancing herself from him, hoping that some actual time apart would ease the tension between them, but now they rarely ever saw each other at all.

Bolin was also rather busy as the new captain of the Fire Ferrets and a girlfriend of his own. He had also made it very clear to Korra that he didn't want to get in the middle of her and Mako's disputes, not wanting to have to choose between his brother and his best friend. Korra respected his wish and avoided the topic the few times a month she saw him.

As if being separated from her friends wasn't enough, Korra was also homesick and missed her parents. Not only that, but she was separated from her second family as well: Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, and Rohan. She was grateful for the hospitality they had provided her with for so long, but Korra knew she couldn't keep imposing on them forever. She eventually left Air Temple Island and found her own apartment in Republic City, meaning that she wasn't able to see her favorite Airbenders nearly as much as she would have liked to.

Being away from all of the people she had once been so close to was difficult. When it came right down to it, Korra was painfully lonely. She wished she could have tried harder to repair her and Mako's relationship. She wished she could have more free time to see Bolin. She wished she could visit Tenzin and Pema every single day. She wanted so badly to plan more trips back home to the Southern Water Tribe.

All of the people she cherished the most were all so far away from her, further proving to her that sometimes things simply  _did not go according to plan._

After all of that, Korra had no idea where life would lead her next. She started to wonder if it was now encoded into her DNA to always veer off path, as if she were biologically programmed to go opposite of the direction she wanted go in life. She never consciously did so, yet one way or another she always managed to surprise herself.

Just when she thought she couldn't get any lonelier, Korra found Asami.

It started with their run-in at the bar several months prior. They, too, had drifted apart due to differing responsibilities, but after that night the two young women began making plans to see one another several times a week. Korra had obviously already known Asami for quite a long time, but only then did they truly start to bond.

Now, today, this very second in an unexpected moment of clarity, Korra realized something that would once again drastically change the course of her life.

Sighing, she opened her eyes. Lying in bed next to her was Asami. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing was steady, indicating that she was still fast asleep.

Korra reached out and gently ran her fingertips across Asami's cheek. Her skin was so smooth, softer than anything she knew.

It was just a cliché slumber party between girls at Asami's large home. They stayed up too late watching movies, eating snacks, and talking about life, nothing out of the ordinary. It was just like any other night they spent together—up until now.

Maybe, Korra thought, she hadn't been biologically programmed to simply veer of path. Maybe she was just meant to find Asami, nothing more or nothing less.

Slowly, Korra leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Asami's forehead. She allowed her lips to linger for several seconds, tucking stray piece of hair behind the sleeping woman's ear, before she pulled back and settled back down against her pillow.

A small, content smile found its way onto her face. Maybe it wasn't initially a part of her plan, but whatever it was that led her here, Korra was just glad that it did.


	3. Comfortable

"Uh...what on Earth are you wearing?"

Korra frowned. "Nice to see you too, Asami."

Asami made a face at her in return. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her chair. "You look like you got dressed in the dark this morning."

"Don't even start..."

"I'm sorry, but it's a bit hard not to," Asami continued, ignoring her friend's protest.

Korra sighed in defeat and briefly cast a glance down at her attire. She was wearing her brown boots and a pair of loose, dark blue pants, neither of which were too out of the ordinary for the Southern Water Tribe native to be wearing. However, what Asami was particularly fixated on was the yellow and orange Air Nomad tunic that Korra had on, the one she usually wore when she trained with Tenzin.

The stark contrast of Water Tribe garb paired with Air Nomad clothing was admittedly a bit of an eyesore, especially when visiting a place like Future Industries' headquarters. Everyone else Korra had passed on her way to Asami's office was dressed so professionally and fashionably (including the company's heiress herself), and she was sure that she had received a funny look or two. However, Korra had made it a habit not to care about what anyone thought of her appearance.

"I need to do laundry later," she finally grumbled in explanation.

Asami unsuccessfully withheld a laugh. "I can see that."

"Rude," Korra shot back, sticking her tongue out for good measure. "At least I'm dressed comfortably, Miss Business Suit."

"This suit happens to be very comfortable, thank you very much. Maybe now you'll let me take you shopping so I can buy you one like it?" Asami suggested. "We can finally fill your wardrobe up properly to avoid future fashion disasters. I have a couple of free hours open in my schedule."

"No way," Korra said. "I keep telling you that I don't need that many clothes. I have enough to get by just fine."

"Your current outfit says otherwise, my dear," Asami retorted, laughing again.

"Like I said, I'm  _comfortable_ in this outfit, even if it looks...different," Korra insisted. "I don't need to go shopping."

Asami simply regarded her with an intensely hopeful gaze. "Please?"

Korra sighed again. Asami's bright green eyes were almost impossible to resist when she looked at her like that.

"...Fine."

Asami cheered victoriously, her face lighting up with excitement. She immediately stood from her chair and ran over to Korra, grabbing her by the hand. She then proceeded to drag her out the office door, leading her in the direction of the company garage.

"Just...just don't make me try any of it on," Korra stipulated stubbornly.

Asami waved her off. "Right, whatever you say, Korra."

"I mean it, Asami!"

"Yes, dear, I know."

"...I will get you back for this."

"I'll be looking forward to it."


End file.
